


Yours sincerely, RiverMezzanotte07

by Nemesis01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Epistolary, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, POV Albus Severus Potter, POV First Person, School, Slytherin, Teen Crush, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01
Summary: A mysterious RiverMezzanotte07 writes to an anonymous pen pal about his love for Blue Boy.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 11





	1. 01

Dear AcquaViola98,

today I feel really sad, as I normally do when I gotta go back to school after the Christmas holidays. This time I am, if possible, even sadder... and it's not because I left the family at home. Last Christmas I realized that I have no hopes with the wizard I like. He is a friend of my older brother and he is beautiful. He is also very kind, he is considerate of everyone and he always has many fun ideas _(but, unlike my brother, he does not need to buy things from "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes" to make us laugh)_ but I'm afraid he sees me as a chick to protect... like my brother does, after all, and this goes back to the beginning of this letter.

I hoped to find a bit of bravery inside of me to kiss him under the mistletoe _(if he had refused I would have pretended to be a victim of a Confundus, it was a perfect plan!)_ but, when he walked around he asked me how my studies were going and if there was someone bullying me. Well, I felt a bit disappointed because when I saw him approaching me I hoped that, you know ... well, I wanted to kiss him and he talked to me about school? All these stupid older brother questions are pissing me off! I told him that the farts smells in the dormitory disturb me but that I have no one who annoys me, then I took a glass of sparkling Mead and went to play Roland Kegg with my best friend. I did not expect a "who knows what" kind of reaction, I knew I had no hopes but... crap.

Before leaving, he patted his hand on my shoulder and went off riding his broom. I followed him with my eyes until he completely vanished along with my hopes of having a love in return.

How did your holidays go? Were you able to talk to the Green Boy who stole your heart?

I hope your holidays have been better than mine.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	2. 02

Dear AcquaViola98,  
you're right, love sucks. I misunderstood anything. I think it's a curse connected to my real name but I won't tell you more. However, I don't know if I have ever told you that my favorite subject is History of Magic _(I know it is boring but I would even like to teach it, even if Professor Binns will not give up the chair easily... even death hasn't stopped him!)_ and, before reading your letter, I was studying the legendary duel between Dumbledore and Grindelwald.

Love sucked for them too, you know?  
But... who knows how Dumbledore felt when he had to send Grindelwald to Nurmengard knowing that he would never see him again, that he would never love him again and that he was condemning him to a life in a cage. It must have been terrible for both of them. Maybe Dumbledore may have thought that love sucks but he still continued to believe that it was the strongest power ever. Maybe he was right, because in order not to betray the feeling that bound him to Dumbledore _(in a twisted and completely sick way)_ , Grindelwald got killed by Lord Voldemort.

It was just love, wasn't it?  
Love sucks but sometimes it can save the world.

I would like, somewhat less twisted and sick, that we too could find such deep love.  
Sending hugs.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	3. 03

Dear AcquaViola98,  
you have a lot of romantic spirit and I envy you a little. Maybe I also envy the wizard you like. Can I be him? Just joking.  
I am very bored today. I don't have much to say except that I would like a hug.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,  
sorry for the previous letter. I had recently discovered that the guy I like has a crush on someone. I overheard my brother saying it to our cousin, it was supposed to be a private conversation but I just happened to pass by there and I couldn't help eavesdropping.

I felt really bad. How do you survive to such news? I told my best friend about it and he believes I may have misunderstood it, but my earing wasn't wrong and I know what my brother said.  
I felt too bad after the discovery and I've been crying on my bed until I fell asleep. My best friend says that you can survive safely, however. In my opinion that's not true.

I had a very strange dream and woke up a little while ago. It's four in the morning and I can't sleep. I dreamed of becoming the ghost of myself and no one listened to me during my first lesson in the History of Magic, and then that a Dungbomb exploded in my hands. But I was a ghost, how could I hold up a Dungbomb? Well, anyway, I'm awake now and I'll never buy a Dungbomb again. Don't buy them too.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	4. 04

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I'm a bad pen pal, I didn't ask you if you had the courage to write a letter to your "boyfriend-to-be". In my opinion you have too many fears, you should write him a letter and take him to Hogsmeade for a cupcake to Madam Puddifoot's. I would like this very much.

Of course, not as much as the dream I had tonight... after writing my letter of apology I went back to sleep and had a very softporn dream. I dreamed that Blue Boy would throw me on the bed and tear my clothes off... Merlin, he was so beautiful. And sexy. I seemed to feel his lips kiss my neck and his wise hands moved on my cock. Merlin, it felt so true, do you understand? The chills, his warm breath, his soft skin... I could almost hear him moaning against my ear as long as he was masturbating me. I saw his blue hair caressing my skin... and at the exact moment when, unfortunately only in the dream, I was going to have an orgasm, my best friend woke me up because we were late for the Transfiguration lesson. When I woke up I had an incredible erection.

Have you ever had such dreams?  
The only thing that leaves me with a bitter tongue is that in the dream I didn't see him naked and, therefore, I can't even fantasize about his penis, which is a shame because it would have been a good thing to do during the Potions lesson at the sixth hour.  
Next time I will try to make these dreams clearer.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	5. 05

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I am very happy, happy for real. I don't know how to explain it... I feel the Wrackspurts dancing Cumbia in my stomach and I would like to jump on the bed screaming for joy. Blue Boy wrote me a letter. He wrote it to me, not my brother or the boy he likes, but me! Merlin, if only these Wrackspurts could help me...

Blue Boy knew that there was going to be a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend and he asked me if I wanted to meet him to talk about Quidditch in front of a Butterbeer. I'm not stupid and I immediately said yes. I am super happy!  
The only problem is that I don't know much about Quidditch. It is my brother who is an ace in these things. My best friend lent me his copy of "Quidditch through the ages" and now I have to read and study it (if I don't want to look like a boiled wrinkle, at least). Needless to say, this will also have absolute priority over Defense Against the Dark Arts tasks.

Do you think this can be considered a date?  
Do I have a date with Blue Boy?

Oh... the Wrackspurts are returning to dance at the mere thought.  
Did Dark Green answer you? Did he say yes?

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	6. 06

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I'm a little confused. On Saturday afternoon I met up with BlueBoy and we had an ice cream despite it being winter _(have you ever tasted the Happiness taste? You should try it, frizz on the tongue)_ and then we stopped because he had seen a maintenance kit for the brooms on sale. He said his broom needed some tweaking, so we went in and bought it.  
We left the shop and went around the street and when the sun was about to set I really believed that he wanted to take me by the hand _(I had also made a very clever comment on Quidditch)_ but, in the end, he gave me a pat on the shoulder and went away.  
I was alone in the middle of the street until my brother found me by chance and my face was full of tears; he was worried and asked me what had happened.

The problem is this: what happened? Nothing. Why did he ask me to go out if he wanted to leave me alone? Maybe he just wanted someone to walk with while going to buy the kit?

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07


	7. 07

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I'm sorry to read that your date also went wrong. I don't know what job you do but being interrupted just when you decided to give him a kiss must have been a great nuisance. I hope Dark Green was understanding and didn't make a fuss. Maybe you can ask him for a second date or write him a letter explaining what happened.

Blue Boy did not do it and I am very outraged; I told you he's generally considerate, haven't I? It doesn't seem like a thing he would do on purpose.  
Now, I will try to flow my sadness and disappointment into the Herbology homeworks and then I'll return the Quidditch book to my best friend. It did not help me, however, since I was not able to impress Blue Boy _(on the other hand, I took a big fireball in the face hahaha how nice this metaphor)._

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07


	8. 08

Dear AcquaViola98,  
Blue Boy wrote me a letter explaining some things about our date. I haven't answered him yet, I think I will take a couple of days before doing it because his words seemed confusing to me.

How did it go to you?

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,  
did you stop answering too?  
Don't you like my letters anymore?  
Did I also lose my pen pal?

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I haven't heard from you for several weeks and I confess that I'm worried. I don't know if you are interested but in the end I replied to Blue Boy _(and he, as you, did not answer me)_. I asked him if he wants to see us again but... wanna know a funny thing? He said he had a commitment to the job too.  
It all seems very surreal to me.  
Maybe I shouldn't have written to him, actually, because I cling to the hope of liking him even now that I should have understood that this is not the case.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	9. 09

Dear AcquaViola98,  
Blue Boy continues his press silence exactly as you do. I checked, I don't think I wrote anything offensive to you so I don't understand your attitude. If I did something that bothered you I apologize. In any case, I think Blue Boy likes my brother; the other day he came to Hogwarts to collect school documents and stopped to say goodbye to him and not me.

When I realized I had a crush on him I was eleven years old and had just received my Hogwarts letter ; I was happy because it meant that I was not a Squib _(my brother told me I was, Bloody Gryffin-liar!)_ but also very sad and scared. My family has populated Gryffindor dormitories for years but I felt completely different and far from them. I didn't know who to talk to about it and one evening, one of those in which Blue Boy stopped to sleep at home, I caught him in the kitchen. The next day I was due to leave for Hogwarts and he was due to take the exam to become Auror. He is older than me, almost nine years older. In any case, neither of us could sleep and we were on the sofa eating caramel ice cream and salted peanuts. We spent the night laughing and eating.  
The next day he became an Auror and I was a Slytherin. We exchanged a couple of letters and we were happy for each other; we have grown up and now he is a true Auror and I keep being a stupid Slytherin who does not even have the courage to tell a boy that he likes him.

The moment he left me in the middle of the road I felt my heart in pieces, he still had ice cream in his hands and I thought about the night before my trip to Hogwarts. I was really stupid and childish to keep thinking about him, dreaming about him at night, just imagining what it would be like to kiss his lips and make love.  
I never did it with someone, you know? Only once, last year, a Ravenclaw a year older than me gave me a saw but for having an orgasm I had to think about Blue Boy... I imagined to take his cock in my mouth until it exploded and tasting the flavor of his orgasm. Am I a pervert? Maybe yes, but I came two minutes later.

It will always remain a dream, however, because it is now clear that he is not interested.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	10. 10

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I should have thought that your blank answers were due to work commitments. You work a lot, I often wonder what your occupation is but this would violate the anonymous correspondence that we are committed to interchange. I hope it is nothing dangerous.  
I'm sorry to have seemed childish, but my best friend continues to say that you can survive anything _(apparently he also has love problems... but he doesn't want to tell me who the person he is interested in is)_ and this doesn't help. Maybe he's right, no one has ever died from unrequited love, people have continued their lives but... I would like at least be taken into consideration. My best friend _(at this point we should give him a nickname, do you like Soft Skin?)_ has been refused, but he had the chance to declare himself. I don't know what's worse, honestly. There are probably two different types of suffering... I'm sorry for him and I'm trying to find out to whom I must send a bewitched fireball into the face to defend his honor, however. He is my best friend, I have to avenge him, he is in my role.

I met my brother a few days after the visit of Blue Boy and he seemed really downcast. I asked him if something had happened and he cordially told me to fuck off and added that it's none of my business. Go worry about the brothers! Have you brothers or sisters? How can you not wish to drown them in the Black Lake? Bah. However, for a couple of days 'til now his mood seems to have returned to the stars _(he is always the exhibitionist at the Gryffindor table, puah)_ and Soft Skin seems to be emerging from the abyss of sadness in which he seemed drowned. Two good news even if I have not been made aware of everything.  
I know you told me that I have to respect their spaces, and you pass by my brother because I don't want to know about his feats, but Soft Skin and I have been friends since the first day of school and we have always told each other everything. I feel like there is a big secret and I'm afraid that this will raise a wall between us.

Blue Boy wrote me another letter to which I don't know what to reply. He apologized further for abandoning me in Hogsmeade with the ice cream still in my hands and asked me to see us on the next trip to the city. I do not know what to do; try to understand me, AcquaViola98, I would really like to meet him and hope for a kiss but I am so afraid that it may end up like last time _(very hypothetical hypothesis, since he considers me as a younger brother)_. What should I do? What would you do in my place?

I am sorry that Dark Green has not valued you of his attentions. Maybe he didn't understand that you had been away because of your job _(uhm, are you a Spellbreaker? An Auror? A Quidditch player? I'm trying to imagine which career will take to travel so much and often)_ and probably interpreted your going away as a lack of interest. I would suggest to try to show him that this is not the case, but don't ask me how: I miserably failed every time I tried to do it with Blue Boy!

Keep me updated.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	11. 11

Dear AcquaViola98,

I would have liked to answer you much earlier but I have been really busy. It is now almost three in the morning, I should sleep but the anxiety for the tomorrow's Transfiguration test keeps me awake and I preferred to invest my time to write you two lines instead of turning over in bed hoping that someone will hit me with a punch just to make me lose consciousness and sleep for a few hours.

I've had some really busy days. The thing that worried me the most was the reaction of SoftSkin to his love disappointment; after the Potion's lesson on Tuesday afternoon, we had separated _(I follow Care of the Magic Creatures, he doesn't)_ and we should have met in the Great Hall. I say "we should have met" because he wasn't at dinner. Needless to say, I worried a lot, I took some sandwiches and a slice of molasses cake for him but I was unable to find him; I had to cast a spell and found him: he was hidden in the bathroom. He was in pitiful conditions; his face was literally green and his hair had turned orange with a shade of blue and pink. I didn't know whether to tell him he was really ugly with that complexion, to scream, worry or scream and so I remained calm and impassive. After a cry that lasted more than half an hour he decided to tell me what had happened to him _(I don't deny that I had to insist a lot)_.

Apparently, the guy he likes refused him because "he doesn't like blondes" and my friend tried to make a potion to change his hair color. Maybe he missed the doses or the timing, I don't know, but after drinking it he found himself in the conditions I described earlier and he was ashamed to leave the dormitory. We waited until everyone was in bed before sneaking out and running to the Infirmary. Tomorrow morning he should already be able to go out and take the Transfiguration test, but I will not feel completely satisfied until I have launched a Slougheat charm to the fucking wizard who destroyed the self-esteem of Soft Skin.

In all this turmoil I got to think about my situation with Blue Boy and yes, I decided to accept the invitation. He wrote me a third letter, very sweet, in which he told me that he misses me and I could not resist him. I'm glad to know that Dark Green made himself heard _(have you also gained an appointment in Hogsmeade on Saturday afternoon? Maybe we get caught for an outing!)_ but less happy top hear that you can't even eat a decent meal because of your job. You told me about a new colleague... uhm ... could he be a Dark Green antagonist?

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	12. XII.

Dear AcquaViola98,

I am relieved to find out that you are not starving _(at least for now)_. Did you know that rare steak is also the BlueBoy's favorite food? Do you think I should learn how to cook it?

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I'm really bad at cooking. Trying to cook something for him would become the final death of all my hopes of conquering BlueBoy.

Yours (disadvantaged) sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,

I know I should learn "for survival" but "for survival" I can always feed myself with bread, cheese, salad and all those things that don't need to be thrown into a pot.

Yours sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,

yes, Blue Boy is really skilled in cooking. If only he'd invited me to his house for dinner instead of ice cream in Hogsmeade...

Yours (very disconsolated and hopeless) sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	13. Chapter 13

Dear AcquaViola98,  
a strange thing happened today. I begin to think that, perhaps... no, I will not expose my theory to you: I would like to know your personal opinion on the facts that I will tell you without influencing you with my opinion.

SoftSkin and I, after lunch, were running to reach the Charms room _(we were quite late, but the Divination teacher had held us back for a while after class...)_ and we caught my brother kissing a Ravenclaw third year blondie. Their kiss seemed to be really passionate and I pointed them to my friend who, instead of making crap noises with me _(come on, everyone sucks to see their brother making out in the corridors)_ , he, in this order: shouted a "what an asshole", cast a Tickling Spell at my brother, insulted my brother and, before resuming the run to the Charms room with me, he ran a hand through his flowing blonde hair.

Why did he react like this?

Yours _(confused)_ sincerely,  
RiverMezzanotte07


	14. 14

Dear AcquaViola98,  
yes, I think the same thing: SoftSkin likes my brother! What do I do now? Have I to throw a fireball in my brother's face to defend the honor of SoftSkin or do I just listen to my friend and say to him "you will survive to this too" to avoid being orphaned of an older brother?

Would you choose a brother or a friend?

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,  
brothers are clearly overrated. It is logical to have doubts.

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,  
of course I'd rather be an lonely child. You are lucky!

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07


	15. 15

Dear AcquaViola98,

due to all these dilemmas that Hamlet please shun that I need space, I almost forgot to repeat everything I know about Quidditch. I asked SoftSkin for the book again but he said that I have too many complexes and he has no intention of lending it to me. Maybe I should go to the library.

How do you usually start a chat with DarkGreen?

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,

I wrote to BlueBoy about SoftSkin and my brother. Or rather, I asked him the question in the same way I used in our exchange of letters and yes, he also thinks that SoftSkin has a crush on my brother _(bad, very bad taste)_. I'm glad I wrote to him, however, so if he has any further doubts about liking my brother or not he will know what to choose. I dwelt a lot on the question of the blonde, well, let's put it this way. After all, I didn't end up in Slytherin by accident, let's face it.

I mean, let me understand, do you usually talk about his father ?! And why on earth?

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07


	16. 16

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I wrote to BlueBoy about SoftSkin and my brother. Or rather, I told him in the same way I used in our exchange of letters and yes, he also thinks that SoftSkin has a crush on my brother _(which confirms his bad taste, anyway)_. I'm glad I wrote to him, though, so if he has any more doubts about liking my brother or not he'll know what to choose. I lingered a lot on the question of the blond hair, well, let's put it this way. After all, I didn't end up in Slytherin by accident, let's face it.

I mean, let me understand, do you usually talk about his father?! And why on earth?

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07

*

Dear AcquaViola98,  
so, to be short, is his father your stepfather and your boss? There is something that sounds awfully familiar to me.  
Anyway, yes, my brother had definitely refused SoftSkin and I came out of it, in the end, with an extremely elegant way out of my way. I already have my problems, I can't take on theirs too.

Are you preparing for your Saturday afternoon appointment?

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07


	17. 17

Dear AcquaViola98,  
it seems really surreal to me. Your date... same time, same place as mine... and everything that happened too... isn't that maybe we met and didn't even know it?

My date was also really great. I couldn't expect better, I'm serious. I mean... if it weren't for the fact that I had to go back to Hogwarts I wouldn't have minded a "would you like to come and see my collection of Plimpy?" which would later be translated as "would you like to come to me, throw us on the sofa, on the floor, against the wall, end up on the bed and make love as long as we have the strenght to continue?" _(the answer would have been positive, anyway)_ , but it was very nice. I'm so happy with what happened that my hands are still shaking, maybe you must feel that way too _(according to what you tell me, at least)_ but now I can't write. I am so excited that I would like to jump up to the Astronomy Tower!

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07


	18. 18

Dear AcquaViola98,  
I can't believe it, really. Now that some time has passed, I feel like it really happened, which wasn't just a figment of my imagination.

BlueBoy and I met in the early afternoon. We had an appointment at 4:00 pm, so that first I could accompany SoftSkin to Dervish and Banges _(he had to have his Rememberella repaired, he had broken it in the throes of a fit of desperation for my brother's refusal)_ and then see BlueBoy immediately after. In the end we too, like you, met at Madam Puddifoot's and had tea and pastries. BlueBoy seemed a bit awkward at first, I was a piece of wood on which to nest the Sticks, but then we started talking about my father _(exactly like it happened to you! Only that the father in question was mine...)_ and the conversation started without stopping. For the first time since I've known him _(and I've known him since I was little too, just as you know DarkGreen)_ it seemed to me that he looked at me as an equal and not a little boy to babysit. It was wonderful, in fact I started talking nonstop and we spoke about everything: he considered me "big", I don't know if I've been clear... he told me about his adventures at work, we exchanged political opinions, we even told each other some jokes and we had a burp contest _(I won, sensationally, but we opted for a draw)_. He was super nice _(but we had no doubts about it, his delicacy is innate, despite all the post-war drama that plagues him)_ , we talked about Hogwarts and he gave me some advice for my post W.O.M.B.A.T.s _(...exactly like you did on your date with DarkGreen, albeit well in advance since I'm still in my fifth year and I'm not even sure I can get all the O.W.L.s I would like)_ and then we went for a walk. It was very cold and my winter cloak, with attached scarf and hats knitted by my grandmother, couldn't warm me enough... so he spread his cloak and hugged me _(like you did!)_ , then we walked in silence for a while. Needless to say, I was as red as fire in my face, but I felt alive and my heart beating strong-strong-very strong testified to it.

We too, after the walk, entered the beautiful shop of magic and muggle music. It was very exciting! The shopkeeper explained to us what vinyls are _(I really liked the noise of the powder under the lens, when the record starts spinning, let's say)_ and we listened to a beautiful song by a Muggle group called "Queen", the song is "I want to break free" _(the same one you listened to!)_ and you know what? When we left the shop, BlueBoy had a package in his hands and ... it was the vinyl of that song, he took it for me! The same gift you gave to DarkGreen!

I was thrilled, I think I took on a red-complexion-full-power and then... he took my hand! Merlin, I lost twenty beats just to shake his hand.

Finally, as he was taking me back to the meeting point with the others, he stopped. I saw that he too was intimidated, blushed and I asked him if everything was ok. He nodded, said he wanted to tell me something and... gave me a kiss! Merlin, Morgana and all the wizards of the world, how much I wanted to faint at that moment, the most beautiful kiss of my life. I must have looked like a clumsy idiot.

Then, as happened to you with his brother, my brother caught us and exclaimed a "holy Morgana" that even my parents in Godric's Hollow heard. Anyway who cares about my brother, me and BlueBoy _(as well as you and DarkGreen)_ we just asked him what problems he had for shouting so much _(BlueBoy told him "you look like a Mandrake" which wasn't exactly a compliment, so this sweeps away the doubtful interest in my brother)_. Then BlueBoy said to him "you interrupted me when I wanted to ask him to be my boyfriend, you are really a Troll head" and... oh, for Girilacco's skin, those are the same words you said to his brother.

Merlin.  
...AcquaViola98, isn't it you... that is... are you Teddy Lupine?

Yours sincerely,   
RiverMezzanotte07


	19. 19 [epilogue]

Dear AcquaViola98,  
it's been over two years since my last letter. Actually I don't know why I'm writing to you since you're sleeping on the sofa in our house right now and you left me alone to remove the stuff from the moving boxes, but oh well. It seemed romantic to me.

It feels incredible how things went and how much we have changed... Merlin, did I really want to be a History of Magic teacher? I must have smoked Dragon's Claw to think of such a thing. Well, luckily I realized that my vocation was another one: luck for you, I mean, that you don't have to go to St Mungo's every time you come home injured from some mission _(isn't it convenient to have a sexy Healer all for yourself?)_.  
You and your damn resourcefulness. I mean, your father's disposition was so calm and sensible, did you have to take from that rowdy and reckless mother of yours? Bah. I will die young from anxiety and it will be because of you, better know that.

Scorpius wrote to me in the meantime and asks me to tell you to "watch out for James". I must confess that those two, together, frighten me. It's still not clear to me how they got engaged after school _(I suspect Scorpius used an Imperius Course, but let's not say it around, this is strictly confidential information, Auror Lupin!)_ but they seem happy and so that's okay. At least for me, because an angry Scorpius is really disturbing.

I also found the Queen vinyl. Do you know I listened to it ad nauseam? My Slytherin year knows "I want to break free" by heart... it won't be good for them, but I find it fun. Then, oh, it's a good song.

Now I'm going to come and wake you up because I don't know what's in box 73 but it moves and stinks, so I'm not going to fend for the monsters you've been dragging along on my own.  
How beautiful you are, Teddy Lupin, as you sleep on the sofa with your arms dangling and looking happy. I hope you are dreaming of me.  
What if you wake up with a kiss?

Yours _(perplexed, nervous and very very in love)_ sincerely,  
Albus Severus _(RiverMezzanotte07)_ Potter.

*


End file.
